AA
=a= * prep * a- (1) ???? * it: prefisso indicante allontanamento (dal latino ab), avvicinamento (dal latino ad) o semplicemente un cambio di intensità, o di preparazione. La consonante finale di ab e ad è spesso o assimilata con la vocale iniziale della parola seguente o eliminata. Esempi abatter abbattere; abassar abbassare; apena appena; accusar accusare; * pt: prefixo verbal com verbos e em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos para, em direcção de, (exprime movimento, mudança em, incrementar de intensidade, etc.) compare: abatter etc.; abassar etc. * en: prefixo verbal with verbs and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives to, toward, into (expressing motion to, change into, increase of intensity, etc.). Examples: abatter to cast/beat down; abassar to abase/lower; apena hardly; accusar to accuse; * GTI AB * GTI AD * a- (2) ???? * it: prefisso di origine greca denotante mancanza, privazione o senza, non; usa la forma an- in fronte di -h- e vocale usato con sustantivi e aggecttivi. Esempi: agnostic agnostico; amnesia amnesia; analphabete analfabeta; anarchia anarchia; anesthesia anestesia, anesthetic anestetico; anhydre anidro; athee ateo; etc... * pt: prefixo [ an- antes -h- e vogal; usado com substantivos e adjectivos] a-, an- ( ???? não ...; sem, falta de ...) * en: prefix [ an- before -h- and vowels; used with nouns and adjectives] a-, an- ( ???? not ...; without, lacking ...) agnostic agnostic; amnesia amnesia; analphabete analphabet; anarchia anarchy; anesthesia anesthesia; anesthetic anesthetic; anhydre anhydrous; athee atheist; * GTI =a cappella= * adv =a fortiori= =à la= * adv * à la ???? * pt: à la [F * en: à la (as in “à la Newburgh”) =à la carte= * adv * à la carte ???? * pt: à la carte [F * en: à la carte * à outrance ???? * pt: à outrance [F * en: à outrance, in the extreme =à outrance= * a posteriori ???? * pt: adv a posteriori [L * en: adv a posteriori =a posteriori= =a priori= * sub * a priori ???? * pt: adv a priori [L * en: adv a priori * ◊ apriorismo; apriorista-aprioristic =a tempo= * adv =a= * es: 1. primera letra del alfabeto, vocal pronunciada a 2. prep. a; indica el dativo o el destino de un movimiento en el espacio y tiempo. Exemplos: dar un pomo a Maria dar una manzana a María; vader a Roma ir a Roma; arrivar al cinque del vespera / vespere llegar a las cinco de la tarde;. 3. prep. seguida de infinitivo indica fin u objetivo: sala a attender sala de espera; * it: 1. prima lettera dell'alfabeto, vocale pronunciata a 2. prep. a; indicante il dativo o la destinazione di un movimento attraverso spazio e tempo. Esempi: dar un pomo a Maria dare una mela a Maria; vader a Roma andare a Roma; arrivar al cinque del vespera / vespere arrivare alle cinque di sera;. 3. prep. seguita dall'infinito indicante scopo: sala a attender sala d'aspetto; * pt: 1. primeira letra do alfabeto (vogal) 2. prep. a; * en: 1. first letter of the alphabet, vowel pronounced a 2. prep to, at; indirect object: to dar un pomo a Maria to give an apple to Mary; to (a point in space or time, a goal, etc.) vader a Roma to go to Rome; at (a point in space or time, a stage of development, etc.) arrivar al cinque del vespera / vespere to arrive at five P.M.; 3. a (+ inf ) to; also: for (+ gerund ); sala a attender waiting room * GTI =Aachen= * it: npr Aquisgrana, città tedesca già capitale del Sacro Romano Impero di Carlomagno. * en: npr Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle * GTI